Wishes Do Come True
by Brebre910
Summary: When Renesmee wishes she could see how her parents met, she gets mmore than what she bargained for.


**AN: This one popped into my mind when I started reading Twilight again! I think this one is going to be one of my best.**

**Again, no Jacob! They still call her Nessie though. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight/characters. **

**Renesmee POV**

I sat on the chair watching Mommy and Daddy cuddle on the love seat. I looked about 13 or 14 now but technically I was only 6 years old. I wanted to give them some privacy, so I sat back and let my mind wonder. A question that has been itching to get answered came up in my head.

"Mommy? Daddy? How did you guys meet?" I know I asked the question about 10 times already and always got the same answer.

"We've told you Nessie, when I was 17 I moved to Forks and your father and I were in the same Biology class," my mom answered. That was nothing new.

My question never got answered fully, so tonight while I was outside, I wished upon a star.

_ I wish that I would get the real and full story on how my parents met, _I thought. I went to bed that night feeling more tired than I ever had before.

I woke up feeling groggy and suddenly realized that I was not in my normal bed. That was strange. Maybe Mommy and Daddy had to go somewhere but didn't want to wake me up. They did that sometimes. It was only then that I took in my surroundings.

I was in the forest. Not deep in the forest- I could tell that I was still in Forks, too- but on the damp leafy ground, no less. Why would Mommy and Daddy dump me here? Did they abandon me? Did they get tired of my pestering or active growth?

"Daddy?" I yelled nervously, "Mommy?"

I slowly got up, coming to the conclusion that this was all just a bad dream. I would wake up soon enough and Daddy would hold me while Mommy told me that they were okay.

I saw that I was a couple yards from a building. Then the handmade wooden sign that read "Welcome to Forks High School" told me where I was at. I had seen the school but never attended it. I crossed the small parking lot, already packed with cars. I t couldn't be that late could it? I never slept in past 9am!

I walked up the unfamiliar stairs that led into the administration office. There was a woman in here late fifties at the desk, hunched over some kind of packet. She never acknowledged me.

"Um, miss?" I said in a shaky voice.

When she didn't answer, I called to her again in a more firm voice.

"Ma'am?" No answer.

Was I invisible? What a strange dream.

I finally gave up on her after 3 more failed attempts at getting her attention and walked to the cafeteria.

Once inside, I gasped. There was Daddy. Along with Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper. My dad did not look like himself. He looked depressed, sad. As if he had nothing worth living for going on in his life.

I turned around and saw Mommy, only it wasn't Mommy. My mom turned into a human! She had pale skin, but not as pale as a vampires, she had brown eyes, and she kept blushing.

Oh my! Oh my! This was not a dream. It was reality, my wish came true! I was going to experience firsthand how my parents met and eventually fell in love.

After lunch, I went to the parking lot. There had to be a couple more classes left. I was right.

Soon, my Mom came through the double doors and my Dad a few minutes afterward.

I saw my aunts and uncles follow my Dad. They were all staring at me, and I stood there wondering for a fleeting second if they could see me.

**Edward POV**

My family and I had been in the cafeteria, not saying much of anything. We were all awaiting for the lunchtime period to be over so this day could be finished.

Then a girl came in. She looked quite confused and I think I caught a look of terror. However, when she looked at our table, her emotions changed. Recognition, shock, and finally joy covered her face.

When she looked over at a table containing Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and the new girl-Bella Swan- she locked her eyes on the Swan girl. She looked…happy?

My family members noticed, too.

"Hey check out that chick, she keeps looking between Edward and the new girl," Emmett said chuckling.

"She looks much too young to be in high school. She looks about 14," Alice noted.

"I don't think she's human," Rosalie said, shocked.

"Me, either," Jasper said.

"Well Edward, go ask her who she is," Emmett looked at me.

"Why me? Why not you?" I asked.

"I don't do well with strangers," he lied.

"Fine. After school, though." I huffed.

The bell that signaled next period sounded, and everyone left. Including the mysterious young girl.

**Renesmee POV**

Daddy walked toward me with an unsure look on his face. My aunts and uncles stood beside my dad's car, waiting for him.

"Hello," he said in a nervous voice.

"Hi," I replied.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Renesmee," I said looking down.

"Last name?"

What should I say? My dad had to know sooner or later. "Cullen," I finally managed to mumble. I knew for a fact that he heard me perfectly.

Shock crossed his features but he didn't say anything. He was speechless.

"How…Who…Are you human?" he stuttered.

"Half human, half vampire. My mother was human before she was changed by my father, who is a vampire," I confessed reluctantly.

"Okay…and how are you a Cullen?" He inquired before looking around, catching the curious faces of his classmates, "Actually, can you come to my house and we can discuss this?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He looked at my worried expression.

" Do you need to call your parents?" Daddy asked. If only he knew.

A tear escaped my eye. I shook my head and walked toward his car with him.

**Edward POV**

The girl- Renesmee- seemed scared, like she was hiding something. Something important.

How was she a Cullen? That could not be true, but my family and I were going to find out what was going on. Soon.

_Dude, what the hell are you doing? _ Emmett thought once we started toward my Volvo.

_Awww…She's adorable! _Rosalie thought.

_Did you find out any information on her?_ Alice and Jasper both ironically asked the same thing at the same time.

Once we got into the car, Renesmee smiled and greeted each of them like she had known them her whole life! How odd. Who was this girl and where did she come from?

**Renesmee POV**

I knew it was a little strange of me to greet each Cullen by name and smile. But, I mean, they _are_ my family.

When we got to the main house, I followed them each in and pretended I had no idea where I was. Daddy led me to the living room and sat beside me on the couch. It struck me that he felt…protective?...over me. I mean_ I _can understand that, but to him, I am just some stranger who has claimed to be half human half vampire and has insisted I was a Cullen. Yeah. Nothing weird about that.

"Carlisle? Esme? Could you come into the living room, please?" Daddy asked.

Grandma and Grandpa were in here in a flash then abruptly stopped.

"Oh. And who is this fine young girl?" Grandma asked.

Daddy explained what had happened in the cafeteria and in the parking lot to everyone. All eyes were on me.

"Okay, firstly what I am about to tell you will sound impossible. But it's not because I am obviously here," I said

Each person nodded and waited for me to continue. I scooted closer to Daddy, and stretched my head up to his height, so our faces were side by side.

"Do you see the resemblance?" I asked.

Everyone let out an audible gasp, staring at my face- my dad's face.

"Okay. What does that explain? Are you ,like, a long-lost vampire relative?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"No, not really," they waited for me to continue, "I am your daughter," I said, turning to Daddy, "You are my father."

"Oh my Gosh!" Grandma said.

Daddy was speechless again, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Who is your mother?" Grandpa questioned.

"You know her as Bella Swan, but since her and Daddy are married it's Bella Cullen"

"The new girl?" Daddy asked.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell us you were married and had a daughter?" Alice exclaimed.

"I-…," he started but I him off.

"He's not. Not yet anyway. Let me explain." I told everyone boldly.

I started again, "Yesterday, I asked Mommy how her and Daddy met and fell in love. She told me a story I had heard a million times, so I wished that I would get to find out the real story. I woke up in the woods this morning by the school.

"Anyway, so this is bits and pieces of the story I have heard from each of you: Mommy moved to Forks to live with Grandpa Charlie. She sat next to Daddy in Biology but at first he hated her because her blood smelled so good. They dated for a year and a half until Daddy proposed and Mommy said 'yes'. The wedding was that summer and then the honeymoon, in which I was produced. Mommy was turned into a vampire after I was born. I grew at a rapid pace. I look 14 or 15 years old, but really I am only 6 years old.

"See, I don't know how it happened but I must have been brought back in time. I don't think I will be able to go back to my current year until Mommy and Daddy fall in love."

"So you are _my_ daughter? You're telling me I have a wife _and_ a daughter?" My Daddy smiled at me. I could already tell that he loved me.

"Yes, that's correct," I grinned back at him and went over to hug him.

"Awww," everyone chorused when Daddy hugged me back.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I don't know why or how these got into my purse but they did," I pulled my purse from beside the couch and opened it.

"Oh my Gosh!" Alice shrieked, "Is that Gucci?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "It's part of the new line…well, new to me, I guess.

"Oooh, can I see?" She asked.

"Sure," I handed her the bag.

"It's gorgeous, absolutely fabulous!" She gushed.

"Alice! We have more important topics to discuss!" Grandpa warned.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Alice handed me bag my purse and sat back on the couch.

"Anyway, I found all of these in my bag…I guess for proof?" I showed them the contents of my purse. A DVD and about three pictures.

I passed around the pictures. One of them were of me when I looked about two, another one was Mommy and Daddy pushing me on a swing. The last one was my favorite. Daddy, Mommy, and I together with our arms around each other.

Daddy smiled at all of them.

"What's the DVD?" Asked Rosalie.

"Ummm…I honestly don't know. Do you want to watch it?"

"Yes, put it in," Daddy said quietly.

I did and pressed play. The screen turned blue, then Daddy's face appeared on the TV.

_"It's Renesmee's first day of school! We are so excited!" _ Said Daddy

Daddy's face disappeared and the screen started moving forward, it stopped outside of my bedroom door.

_ "Are we decent?" _Daddy asked from behind the camera.

_"Yes honey, come on in," _I recognized Mommy's voice immediately. It was the first time I had heard her voice since yesterday. I tear slipped down my face. I missed her so much.

Daddy saw me crying and quickly wiped away my tears, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just miss Mommy so much," I murmured, trying to hide my red face.

Daddy sat there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to when you just found out you have a future daughter who is crying.

"Umm…Well, what do I usually do? When you're sad I mean," he asked.

"Well, you usually hold me and Mommy talks to me, too," I mumbled.

Daddy hesitantly scooped me up any sat me in his lap, my head lying on his chest.

"It's okay, it'll be fine. You will see."

Once I settled down, I said that it was okay to play the video again.

_"Okay, here I come,"_ Daddy replied.

_"Doesn't she look absolutely beautiful?" _Mommy asked.

"Wow, that's my wife? She's perfect. Both of you are," Daddy said in an awed voice. I blushed at the comment.

_ "Definitely. The two most beautiful girls in the world are all mine!"_ Daddy said.

_"Okay, Ness. Time to get to your first day of school," _Mommy said in a chocked up voice, _"Our little girl is growing up, Edward. Can you believe she is going the 9__th__ grade?"_ My mom asked.

"_No, I can't either."_

After I hugged and kissed them both, I walked off screen and the TV went black.

"When was that made?" Grandma asked.

"Just last week. On Monday," I replied.

I yawned involuntarily and looked out the window. I was pitch black! How long had we been here?

"Are you tired? Where do want to sleep?" My dad asked me in an unsure voice.

"Well, Grandma built you, me, and Mommy and cottage, but I don't think it's there quite yet. But when I do sleep here I sleep in your bed," I answered.

He glanced at everyone, "Huh? I don't have a bed."

"Really?" I asked, "Oh, wait, you probably don't get a bed until you and Mommy start dating. It's okay Daddy," I said.

My father kind of looked scared at what I called him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, I can call you…Edward if you want," I assured him.

"Um…no it's okay. You can call me Daddy," He smiled.

"K' Thanks," I told him, "Anyway, I can sleep down here."

"You can sleep on me and Jasper's bed, if you like," Alice offered.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, "Okay," I got up and headed for the stairs.

Once Daddy made up my bed, I got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you," I whispered when I was back in the bed.

"I love you, too," he replied with emotion.

In the morning, I woke up in my normal bed, in my normal house. I was glad that I finally found out my mom and dad met. I got dressed and walked slowly to my parents' room with a huge smile on my face.

**So, did you love, like it, hate it? Review puh-lease. Oh, and check out my other new stories and give me ideas for new ones. Thanks a bunch**

**Love ya!**


End file.
